Silent Hill: Survivor
by CMXC
Summary: A group of strangers stumble upon Silent Hill, landing themselves in crazy shenanigans while battling monsters, an evil cult and their greatest fears. Will they escape? Or doomed to accompany Hell's denizens. Rated T/M for certain chapters. No flames please!


**Silent Hill: Survivor**

CMXC: Hi everyone! For my regular readers, you know who I am from my Star Wars the Clone wars Fanfic series: "A wish for family", "Here we go Again SW style!" & "Star Wars in Wonderland". Plus, my ongoing, most popular TDKR fanfic – "The Chalk Girl". I'm not giving up on that fanfic, but this is created to unleash all my crazy ideas of comedy and horror! That's right folks! This time, I'm taking on horror with a twist! :D

Dark Alessa: You actually do comedy?

CMXC: Why yes, I do quite a lo- (Reels back) Dark Alessa? What are you doing here?

Dark Alessa: I got bored juggling dead bodies of the Order. Thought I drop by to see what you are doing.

CMXC: Oh erm, I see… (Nervously sweats) No pressure…

Dark Alessa: So what is this all about?

CMXC: Oh well, I kinda got this idea after a marathon of horror movies and silent hill playthroughs. A few of my friends have generously volunteered (or given permission) to play roles in this fanfic. Technically they have been split into two teams "Humans" & "Monsters" and will be challenged with quizzes and RP questions to determine whether the humans survive or well, get killed by the monsters in this fanfic.

Dark Alessa: Hmmm interesting… (Grins evilly)

CMXC: Dark Alessa, please don't kill them on the first chapter.

Dark Alessa: (Pouts)

CMXC: Aww so cute! Don't forget the disclaimer now! :D

Dark Alessa: (Deadpanned face) Don't push it.

CMXC: Meep! O_O

Dark Alessa: (Sighs) CMXC does not own anything from Silent Hill except her OCs. Credits to CMXC's wonderful friends - who have allowed her to model characters after them.

CMXC: Now onto the story!

§««««§««««§««««§««««§

I was falling.

That was all I remembered.

Falling deeper and deeper into the bottomless abyss. Darkness clouded my vision. The wind screamed into my ears as I descended. My body was heavy, pushing against the currents of air in my fall. I blacked out before impacting against the ground.

Yet, there was no feeling.

How long was I unconscious? I didn't know.

When I woke up, the smell of blood and taste of iron awoke me. And when I opened my eyes, I was left dumbfounded in an unknown void.

"Where… am I?"

§««««§««««§««««§««««§

**Episode 1: The Falling**

§««««§««««§««««§««««§

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" The Japanese girl in the backseat asked, flipping the map in her hand. She blew a lock of her highlighted chestnut hair away from her view. "We can't be late, you know."

The Mitsubishi Lancer Evo swerved around a curve, driving along the cliff road. The young driver chuckled. "Relax, Akira. I've used this shortcut many times. We'll reach Mario's party in no time!"

Akira smirked. "The last time you said that, we were stuck in a jam for an hour."

"It wasn't that bad."

"_One hour. _On the first day of Anime Expo."

The boy smiled nervously. "Err, anyway we'll be there in a twenty minutes."

"I bet your PSP that we'll reach there in thirty," Akira sniggered.

"Oh man, Akira!"

Akira giggled. She loved teasing her boyfriend, Alex. His reactions always made her laugh. He was silly and crazy, but that's what she liked about him. Akira gazed out at the window. Minus the slight fog, the sky was filled with cotton-candy clouds and the lake was a beautiful hue of blue.

"Too bad your brother isn't here. This place is a treasure trove for photographers."

Alex agreed. "Yeah. He's got a crap load of assignments to finish. Last week, his teacher mistook me for him and starting ranting about deadlines. You should have seen the guy's face when my bro walked in. It was priceless!"

Akira laughed. She remembered meeting the twins on her first day of school. They were almost identical – dark-haired, glasses and freckles. The only difference between them was their polar opposite personalities. Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when a loud bark erupted from her left. Akira jumped on her seat, turning swiftly to the backpacks beside her.

"Alex, are you still using that Doggie Pokémon ring tone?" She asked.

"That's a Zigagoon, Akira. And no, I switched it to the Level up tune. Why?"

All of a sudden, a black object popped its head out from underneath the bags and flew towards Akira. She shrieked in surprise, grabbing the object in time before it head butted against her forehead. She gaped in surprise.

"Jackie?"

The Jack Russell barked happily, its tail wagged in excitement.

"What's he doing here?" Alex exclaimed from his seat, still focusing on the road.

Akira placed the energetic Jackie on her lap. "He must have snuck in while we were loading our things in the car."

"Shit. We can't bring him to the party. Mario's allergic to dogs!"

Akira sighed. She knew Jackie was a troublemaker in Alex's family - always making a mess, barking non-stop… and to top it off, his stomach was a bottomless pit. She stroked his fur to settle him down. "What should we do with him?"

Alex steered to the left, navigating through the curved roads. "Guess we can leave him in the car. I'll call Austin to come pick him up later."

Akira gulped. If Jackie's involved, his brother will be pissed for sure. And by pissed, she meant Austin storming over like an annoyed Wolverine.

As the Mitsubishi Lancer EVO drove further down the road, the fog grew thicker. It was so thick that even the view of lake was blocked out. Soon enough, the road in front of them was engulfed in a blanket of grey.

"Damn it, I can't see a thing," Alex muttered under his breath. Even with the windshield wipers on, he could only see three inches of the road in front of him.

Just then Jackie began to bark at the window non-stop.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" Akira asked worriedly.

The black dog barked louder and growled at the front menacingly. She tried to quiet Jackie down but the dog wouldn't stop.

"Jackie, stop it. I'm trying to concentrate," Alex grumbled.

But he didn't. Akira was at a loss of what to do. Jackie sat hunched on fours, baring its teeth at the grey fog. Each bark rose in a frightening crescendo, scaring her even more. It was at his fifth row of barking when Alex finally turned around and snapped.

"Geez, Jackie! For once, can you please just SHUT UP?"

To his surprise, Jackie stopped. For some odd reason, the Jack Russell shrank back, whimpering in fear. "That was unexpected," Alex said.

From afar, Akira spotted a silhouette forming in the fog. She squinted her eyes at the blurry shadow drawing closer towards them. Horror flooded her eyes as she recognised the shape of a child. "ALEX! LOOK OUT!"

Alex hit the brakes in reflex. The tires screeched against the concrete as the car swerved sharply across the road and out of the fog. The glimpse of a tree sent the couple screaming before they crashed into it.

§««««§««««§««««§««««§

Austin was worried. It has been four days since his brother and the latter's girlfriend took flight to Mario's party. The police found the car, but there were no signs of the passengers. Austin had taken a drive around the area to search for them, but he couldn't go further than the areas with patrol cars. He called, texted and placed missing ads around the neighbourhood. But, no luck. No calls, no messages and no posts on Facebook. Nothing.

"Classic scenario, Austin. A young kid eloping with his love and loveable pet sidekick. Leave life behind to start anew as one big, happy family," his classmate joked.

"Not funny, Seth," Austin deadpanned.

"Hey think of it this way, your annoying brother is finally out of your life. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Austin glared at Seth. "My mother is a sobbing wreck and my father – unable to pin the blame on anyone but me - took off to Vegas to 'take a break'. Meanwhile, I'm stuck here in College with my lecturer nagging at me for photos, photos and MORE photos. Do you think I'm still 'living the life'?"

"Sheesh, man, I'm sorry."

Words of comfort gave little relief, but he took what he could get. Something was definitely weird and he was going to find out. Seth placed a hand on Austin's shoulder, passing a small smile. "The police will find them. Trust me, they'll be ok."

Austin looked at his lunch and sighed. "I hope so."

§««««§««««§««««§««««§

"WE ARE SO NOT OK!" Alex cried.

The duo woke up after their miraculous survival from the crash. They had only a few bruises while Jackie was safe thanks to the backpacks and Akira. Alex's Mitsubishi Lancer EVO on the other hand, wasn't left unscathed. The hood and headlights were brutally crushed against the tree. Scratches were all over the metallic blue paint and windows were smashed to pieces. Plus, the engine was busted. Needless to say, it could never be driven it again. Unfortunately, Alex was rather attached to his 'baby' and he was adamant on not leaving it.

"Alex, its only a car," Akira grunted, pulling at her boyfriend's arm.

"Its my only car!" Alex wailed.

"Damn it Alex! What's more important! Your life or your dead car?"

"My baby of course!"

A vein twitched on her forehead. "Okay let me _rephrase_ the question. What's more important? Me or your DEAD 'baby' car?"

Alex pouted at Akira, putting on his best puppy eyes. "Don't do this to me Akira…"

Jackie barked at the couple, innocently wagging his tail. Alex glared at him. "You!"

Alex stormed over and jabbed a finger at the oblivious dog. "This is all your fault!"

Jackie responded with another bark, ignorant of the danger in front of him. Akira sighed in defeat and dragged Alex by the arm. "Come on, _'Cupcake'_. Let's go!"

"Ow ow ow! Let go!" Alex winced.

"So you can run back to your 'Baby' again? No way, Mister! We need to get out of this place before it gets dark." Akira paused, looking around her surroundings. "By the way. Where _is_ this place?"

The rural town they entered was far from hospitable. It was deserted, dark and gloomy. The road ahead seemed bleak with no sigh of human life. Empty stores, bars and houses cluttered the town in different shapes and sizes. Ashes rained down from the cloudy sky, setting a gloomy yet haunting atmosphere to the setting. Akira stared in awe. "Cooooooool."

"Cool? This place gives me the creeps!" Alex shuddered and sneezed. "And what's with all the ashes here? Its dustier than my grandma's closet."

They were passing by a park when Jackie ran over to the fire hydrant, eyeing it with curiosity.

"No Jackie! Don't pee there!" Alex ordered.

Jackie whimpered, staring at Alex with his best puppy eyes. After a long staring competition, the boy sighed in defeat. "Fine, but do it over there." Alex pointed to the patch of grass behind the trees. Jackie beamed with happiness, running happily to the direction his master pointed.

"Make it quick!"

Jackie barked and resumed his business. Watching the dog, Akira laughed. "Just like his master."

Alex rolled his eyes. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a sign. He scrutinised his gaze at the faded sign, reading the words to himself. _'Silent Hill?'_

"Hey Akira, can you call Austin and tell him to pick us up at Silent Hill?"

She dug out her cell phone, casting a questioning look to Alex. "Where's your phone?"

"Won't work. I think it got crushed earlier."

Akira replied with an "Oh" and dialled the number. Just then, Alex spotted Jackie returning from his business. He crouched down and patted the dog's head. At that moment, he noticed something stuck in Jackie's mouth. "What you got there, Jackie?"

He took the piece of paper from the dog and read it. It was a note with words scribbled in black crayon.

_**Five shall arrive in Silent Hill.**_

_**Five shall find their Truth and Will.**_

_**Five shall fight or else be killed.**_

_**But only One shall make us kneel.**_

"Alex."

He stood up, turning to Akira. A look of worry flashed across her face. "Couldn't reach him. There's no reception here at all."

"Damn it. Guess we really have to stay here after all."

Akira noticed the note at his hand. "What's that?"

"Don't know. Jackie found it at his business spot. Looks like some poem."

Akira peered curiously at the note. "Hey, what's that scribbled at the back?"

Alex flipped the note over, discovering words now scribbled in red crayon.

**P.S: The Game shall start at the Canine's spill.**

"What's that mean?" Akira asked.

"I don't know. This thing's probably one of those fake Black Magic spells," Alex said, tossing the note in the garbage bin. "Its not real."

Suddenly a loud siren rang across the town. Akira and Alex covered their ears in surprise. Jackie began to bark, growling as his surroundings transformed. "What's going on?" Akira yelled.

Crows flew across the sky, cawing in the fear. The white walls peeled off to reveal bloody red buildings and rotting houses. The sky turned dark and the ground trembled and cracked. Crimson red and black overtook the serene ghost town's appearance. The stench of blood and dead flesh wafted in the air. Metal fences became barbed wired barriers.

Akira held onto Alex in fear. Her body shook at the nightmarish sequence happening before them. "Alex…"

After a few moments, the siren stopped and the transformation was complete. The town was now a bloodied otherworldly version of itself - Dark, bloody and terrifying. Alex clutched Akira's arms. "We have to go."

"G-Go where?"

"I don't know. Let's try the way we came from," He said.

In a second, Jackie began barking and growling again - this time at the couple's direction. Alex shot an irritated look at his dog.

"What the hell, Jackie! Is this how you treat someone after they let you use the bathroom?"

Jackie ignored his masters complains, barking insistently at him. Noticing a looming shadow over them, Akira turned around and gasped in horror. Seeing his girlfriend's reaction, Alex slowly turned around and gasped.

"Aw shit..."

§««««§««««§««««§««««§

CMXC: Phew, now wasn't that exciting?

Dark Alessa: If you count sending two people crashing into a tree in one cameo? Then heck yeah.

CMXC: Better treasure it, because you won't be appearing for a while after this.

Dark Alessa: What? (Angry Flames surround her body)

CMXC: I mean… I'm still working out your next appearances. But you'll be back. Soon, I hope.

Dark Alessa: (Simmers down) Fine. Give me a call when I'm appearing again.

CMXC: (Wipes sweat off forehead) Ok guys, feel free to review, fave and PM! See you in the next chapter where we will reveal our first monster from the Monster team and more characters from the Human Team! :D

Dark Alessa: And remember… (Blazes of fire rise from behind her. An ominous look appears on her face.) No Flames!


End file.
